Sage Seeking Peace
by ghost4321
Summary: Summoned to another world with his wife by a dragon, How will Naruto react to another world. Follow him and his wife and child as he strives to peace in this world, all the while laying low in wait for something happen to make him act. All the while dealing with his awesome wife, his son who is only 11, already has a crush, and is the best friend of the Maou's son. Crazy ...right?


**This is a possible sequel to _Maelstrom, the eccentric Sage._**

 **Chapter one, _Devil's Family meets the Swirling Tides_**

 ** _The Strongest Human,_**

 ** _Chapter 1._**

 ** _The Gremorys_**

 **xOx**

 _Those with power are often corrupted, but those with a calm mind, stay graceful and never waver._

"Hmm~ She said she'd meet us here right?" A young and beautiful dark skinned woman with long, vibrant purple hair tied in up in a pony tail which flowed down her back. She was wearing a gorgeous light blue blouse with a pair of blue jeans. Finishing off her look with a sleek pair of running shoes, a beautiful necklace with 5 golden bars and a curious, yet inciting gemstone ring on her finger. Ignoring the looks and glares from all the young women and men in the small town square she was currently standing in as she was taking in the sights of the beautiful city of Kyoto.

Placing her hands on her hips, she let her golden eyes roam around the area, seemingly looking for someone in particular. "Though I wouldn't mind waiting around for our tour guide, the sights here are amazing. What do you think Naru? Arashi-kun?" Turning her head to look behind her, she smiled at the sight she came across. A sight she would never get tired of.

Looking around with amazement in his eyes was Arashi Uzumaki, an eleven year old, who looks almost exactly like his father, bar the golden eyes. Wearing plain cargo shorts and a white shirt with a orange vest, his bright yellow hair was spiky, just like his fathers. With two faint whisker marks on his cheeks, his golden eyes never once looking at the same thing for more than a few seconds as he always found something amazing in the city of ten-thousand shrines.

Sitting upon his fathers shoulders while pointing at everything with a wide smile on his face. "What's over there Tou-san! Let's go, let's go!" Pointing towards one of the thousands of shrines with an western dragon above the entrance.

 _Dragons, huh? I believe we'll see them again._ "We will shortly Arashi. Once we find the nice lady, I believe Yasaka was her name." Gently shaking the child on his shoulders and releasing some of his hair from under his child, Naruto looked towards Yoruichi and smiled.

Long blond hair flowing down his back stopping right below his shoulder blades, leaving two thin bangs on the sides of his eyes. Wearing dark blue cargo pants, with a burnt orange tank top over his chest showing off his well toned chest and arms. On the shirt itself was the Kanji for _Sage_ , reminiscence of his past. Covering the entirety of his right hand was medical tape, on his ring finger, a similar gem as Yoruichi's rested on a golden band. Hanging from his neck was a brown cord with a green crystal hanging from it, on his left wrist was a small bracelet with a miniature black paint brush hanging from it.

"She said she'd be here at 11:30, Kuro-chan." Feeling that his son had seemingly calmed down on his shoulders, he reached up and grabbed Arashi from his shoulders, placing him down between the love of his life and himself. Leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her lips, which she returned with gusto, he spoke again, still not noticing that Arashi was staring at something. "We still have about 20 more minutes love."

Walking over to the bench in the middle of the semi-busy plaza, the couple and their child took a seat under the large tree that provided some shade from the overbearing sun.

"Still, was this was a really good idea, Naruto?" Leaning back onto her husbands arm that was slung behind her on the bench, she couldn't help but worry about the future. "You start your new job next week, it's not the type of job where you can just waltz in and be amazing at it. Plus we still have to find a house in Kouh once we arrive there. And what about Arashi? We only have a few days left to get him enrolled in the middle school division."

Leaning her head on his shoulders as they relaxed in the shade of the giant tree, she watched as her son was seemingly staring out at something. Following his eyes, she narrowed hers as she saw a small child that looks to be the same age as her son. She was in a shrine maiden outfit seemingly looking around for someone. _Youkai?_ She thought to herself before she relaxed.

Hearing his wife express her worries while at the same time keeping an eye on his hyperactive son, he spoke up. "It'll be fine, I promise. Everything will work out in the end." Seemingly accepting the answer, the two sat in silence as they waited for their tour guide.

"Kaa-san! I'm bored!" _I wish Byakko-chan was here._ Arashi moved to sit next to her as he lost sight of the pretty young girl he saw. "Can we go look at everything now?!"

Sighing at her sons antics, he apparently got that from his fathers side. With a smile, she grabbed and pulled him up to sit on her lap. "It's only a few more minutes Arashi-kun. I promise this will be fun, who knows what you'll see. Hmm~, who knows, maybe you'll be able to see that cute little girl you were staring at earlier." Laughing at seeing her son blush and embarrassed, she kissed him on the cheek as he pouted and crossed his arms.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Arashi pulled out a small notebook that he used for practicing his _Calligraphy_. Smiling at his son's eagerness, Naruto watched as his wife placed her chin on his shoulder and started giving their son tips on how to properly write with good speed and grace. _Techniques and skills can be taught later, firstly, you must get the basics down._ Naruto thought as he relished in the memories of his sensei, Jiraiya.

A few minutes later, a small group of people showed up in front of them. Lead by a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing a stunning blue kimono with a generous bust that seemed to want to break free, the small group stopped in front of the bench. Already having seen them approaching and was about to ask if something was wrong, Naruto was stopped when the woman in front spoke up. Her smile catching him off guard for a moment.

Brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, the blonde woman spoke. "Ara, I'm sorry for making you wait. You must be Naruto-san, Yoruichi-san. As I'm sure you remember from the letter, my name is Yasaka Yamagata." With a bow, and a small apology, she continued. "I apologize for the slight delay, a small problem occurred earlier in the schedule and it seems that another family was scheduled the same time slot. I sincerely hope you don't mind."

It was at this time, Yoruichi and Naruto finally took a good look at the group behind them. Barely raising his eyebrow at the sight, both himself and Yoruichi smiled. Behind the beautiful golden eye'd, blonde haired woman was a group of four adults, two children, and two young teenagers, all in all, it looked to be a family of models, as it made himself an Yoruichi stand out even more in the crowd.

Stepping forwards from behind Yasaka was a young man, who looked to be in his mid twenties. Beside him was an older gentleman who looked to be the first's father, if their crimson hair was anything to go by. Both were in casual clothes as they looked completely relaxed.

The younger man in front of him was wearing a plain white shirt which did nothing to hide his athletic figure. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts along with sandals and a beautiful ring on his finger. He had crimson red hair that framed his face and flowed down his back a little ways and blue green eyes, matching the eyes on the short, younger red haired girl behind them.

The older man was wearing a simple brown shirt, which like the younger man beside him did nothing to hide his athletic figure. Wearing plain plaid pants and blue tennis shoes, he sported a golden necklace, rollex watch and a lustrous ring on his finger. Similar to the younger man, he has crimson red hair which is tied into a small ponytail by a black band, with a neat and clean goatee.

"I hope you don't mind, was it Naruto-san? Yoruichi-san. Well, the more the merrier they always say!" The younger looking one was the first to speak as he un-noticeably made sure Naruto an Yoruichi weren't a threat to his family behind him. "Ah, my name's Sirzechs, and beside me is my father, Titus Gremory. Pleasure to meet you both."

Standing up and reaching his arm forwards for a hand shake, Naruto greeted them both, and sighed as his son continued to write in his notebook. "Arashi, heads up son, were gonna start soon, wouldn't want to miss it now would you?" Sirzechs and Titus both shared a small chuckle as both their wife's soon joined them along with the rest of their family.

Yoruichi, who finally got Arashi to put his book down, had gotten up and was holding Arashi's hand as she introduced herself to the two men in front of her. "Arashi-kun, introduce yourself to these nice people."

Following his mothers instructions, he stepped forwards and bowed before introducing himself to the two men and Yasaka who stood in front of him. "Oh my, he's so cute!" Blushing at the phrase, but standing confidently as it didn't match the amount of teasing his mother gave him on a daily basis, Arashi gave a thousand watt smile at the compliment.

One of the women who joined Sirzechs and Titus spoke up as she appeared as he was introducing himself. "Ah, where are my manners, I'm Venelana Gremory, Titus's wife and Sirzech's mother. Please to meet you both, and this cute young man!" Venelana announced as she smiled towards Naruto and his family before standing next to Titus. Wearing a beautiful low cut purple blouse, with simple blue jeans that hugged her hips, on her finger was a ring that matched her husbands. Venelana smiled as her daughter and her friend introduced themselves noticing Arashi and teasing at how cute he was.

" _Not as cute as my Ria-tan or Mil-kun._ " Sirzechs grumbled out before his cheek was pulled by a beautiful silver haired woman who was in a tight black shirt with flowers on the frill. Wearing dark blue jeans which accented her figure, along with simple sandals. On her finger was a ring that matched Sirzechs'. "I apologize for my husbands antics, he can be a little, _eccentric_ at times. My name's Grayfia, it's a pleasure to meet you both." She said before she motioned for her son, which looked like a spitting image of Sirzechs if he was younger, to come forwards.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Grayfia spoke up as Sirzechs smiled. "Millicas, Why don't you introduce yourself."

Like Arashi, Millicas followed his mothers instructions. Bowing with a smile, he spoke towards the group in front of him, though Arashi smiled at seeing someone his age. "My name is Millicas Gremory! It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we get along!"

After a few moments of greetings and welcomes, Yasaka clapped her hands and gathered everyone's attention. "Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, as such, I will try and make this the best tour that you will ever have. There are many places here in Kyoto that are of monumental importance and sacredness. From the temple made of gold to the several thousand shrines. To the Buddha and Jade Dragon shrines. We will cover it all within the next few days of this tour."

Tilting her head with a charming smile, she continued as Arashi was hoisted up onto Naruto's shoulders as he walked beside Titus and Sirzechs who had Millicas on his shoulders talking with Arashi. Yoruichi, along with Grayfia were walking amongst themselves with Venelana as Rias and Akeno were both walking towards their first destination, all the while everyone was paying attention to Yasaka's history lessons and Myths of Kyoto.

 **oXo**

* _Swoosh_ * As the moon shined from high in the sky above Kyoto, the cool night wind blew through the forest surrounding the town. On the outskirts of Kyoto, a small villa was being used to accomadate Naruto and his family along with the Gremorys. After a long and relaxing day of sightseeing and trying exotic foods, the two families, along with Yasaka began to settle down for the night in one of her private villas'.

"Oh? Is it true Naruto? You're going to be an English and Martial Art's instructor at Kouh Academy?" Titus asked, already knowing the answer as he had received his application a while ago, being the owner and dean of the entire Academy, elementary through College, has it's perks sometimes. Especially when your child goes there.

Having heard a little about them earlier, he wanted to start a conversation now that Sirzechs had left to the underworld with his wife, leaving himself and Venelana to watch over Millicas. All throughout the day, he enjoyed getting out from the high society of the devil world. Being treated as a regular person again, able to talk without honorifics, known as Titus Gremory instead of Lord Gremory, he had forgotten what it was like to have simple talks about this and that. Making a new friend, out of a regular human no less, one that's not trying to get into his pocket or in his choice, it was refreshing.

Standing in a beautiful courtyard of a small Villa surrounded by trees and a small lake, Naruto was sparring lightly with Yoruichi, as Arashi sat on the porch talking with Millicas and their new friend Konou, who was Yasaka's daughter. Konou looked exactly like her mother when she was just a young kit. Hiding her fox ears and tails just like her mother, she blended in with the humans well. "Yeah, figure I might as well put my skills to use ya know?"

Ducking under a punch from his wife who had slowed it down to an exceptionally strong human on this world's standards, he twisted on the ground, throwing his leg towards hers in an attempt to knock her down. Jumping up slightly to avoid the low sweep, she brought her heel down towards his back.

"If I recall correctly, the English class is an elective, as well as the Martial Arts class. Both of which could use a permanent teacher." Titus said as he looked over towards the children who had gotten up and started playing tag with each other. _From watching the two spar, and with Millicas being a devil, Konou being Yasaka-san's kit, I'm surprised Arashi can keep up, he's just a normal human boy after all, though it does feel as if he has a sacred gear, and a strong one at that._ Shrugging his shoulders he continued watching the spar between Naruto and his wife. _They don't have any wasted movements, this is incredible!_

Raising an eyebrow as hearing Titus's words, Naruto was going to speak, but decided against it as he kicked off the ground, shooting a few feet backwards as Yoruichi's feel came down where he was from under her. Seeing the small imprint her foot left in the ground beneath her foot, he gave a lopsided smile at how serious his wife was getting. _Oh well, haven't sparred in a while._ "How do you know so much about Koah Academy, Titus? Did you teach there before?" He asked as he kicked off the ground, dashing towards his wife.

Holding her ground as Naruto neared her, she pushed his punch away with an open palm before bringing her knee up to his open chest. "No, no, no. How old do you think I am Naruto! My daughter goes there currently. In fact, she's a senior of the High School division." He stood there watching as Naruto quickly brought both his hands over each other to block her knee which was only a few inches from his chest.

"Let's rest, we've been going at it for a good hour already. I'm starting to break into a sweat." Yoruichi said as held her arm up and pointed towards it. Sweat dropping at the face his wife was making, Naruto could only shake his head and head towards the porch where Titus was standing. "Where's my baby boy?" Yoruichi asked as she looked around the porch, before deciding to send a small burst of chakra out to find them. Inwardly smiling at feeling the three children running around inside the house as Rias and Akeno try and catch them.

"I do believe they ran inside to play hide n seek. It's been a while since I've seen Millicas open up so much." Titus smiled as he walked with Naruto and Yoruichi inside the villa. Seeing Venelana reading a book on one of the couches, he walked up behind her, before scaring her slightly with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey love. It's getting late, should we put the kids to bed everyone?" Even though he was looking at his wife, he asked it aloud as Yasaka came from the kitchen with a small try of Sake and a few glasses. Behind her was Konou who was chasing Arashi and Millicas, who were in turn dashing away from her as she was 'it'.

"Well, it is getting late and has been a long day, surely with all the playing the children have done, they must be on their last fumes." Yoruichi stated as she sat down beside Naruto on the couch as Arashi ran up and jumped on Naruto's lap. "Safe!"

"Safe!" Millicas exclaimed as well as he jumped onto his grandfathers lap, giving Arashi a high five, as everyone in the room smiled and held back a chuckle as they watched Konou pout before she took a seat beside Yoruichi as she caught her breath from the running.

Setting the try down on the ottoman in front of the couches, Yasaka spoke up towards the children. "Alright kids, I'm sure your tired. So go wash up and prepare for bed." As Millicas and Arashi looked towards their parents and seeing them nod, they rushed up stairs heading for the bathroom, while Konou went towards the opposite side of the villa.

"We'll be back in a few moments, gotta tuck the little ones in." Getting up to help their children, Venelana and Yoruichi, as well as Yasaka followed their children. Sitting in silence, Titus and Naruto relaxed until their wifes and tour guide came back.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had a few days off." Titus announced, breaking the silence in the room. "Finally had time to spend with my family and grandson." He stated as he took out several photos from somewhere and started looking at them.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden conversation, Naruto inwardly smiled. "What do you do for a living if I may ask?"

"I'm the head of a construction company. It's a global wide company, we mainly build old style houses and castles. It's not so much the job that I have an issue with, it's the people! Gremory-sama this, Gremory-sama that!" With a smile, he placed the pictures down and continued. Finally able to rant to someone other than his wife. "You don't know how much it gets on my nerves, and you know the worst part? Since the job had been in my family for generations upon generations, the workers refuse to call me by my first name!"

Ranting about the high class devils he's friends with, things he doesn't approve of. All while waiting for their wives to come back after placing their children to bed, Naruto and Titus continued to talk. "Anyway, enough about that! Tell me more about you and your beautiful wife!"

With a smile that could light up the darkest of nights, he began. "Well, when we first met, we didn't get along at all. She was from a completely different lifestyle than mine, though we both grew up in Dojo's."

As Yoruichi came down the stairs, she had already changed into her black yoga pants and one of Naruto's white t-shirts. Yasaka and Venelana had both changed into something more comfy as well, both in their respective night cloths while still looking respectable. As they entered the room, Venelana and Yoruichi smiled as their husbands were talking and showing pictures of their respective children to each other.

With a smile on her face, Yasaka was the first one to move towards the two loving husbands. "Oh, whats this? If were showing pictures of our kids, I'll join in. My little Konou-chan was soo cute when she was little!"

As they sat back down on the large couches, Naruto decided he had waited enough for the delicious Sake that was just sitting in the ice bucket. "Is that sake just for show?" Getting a smirk from Yasaka and the rest of the adults in the room before Yasaka grabbed it and popped the top off.

"I hope ya'll can handle this. It's one of the specialties in Kyoto, dedicated to one of the myth's and legends of old. _Kyuubi's Gluttony._ Extremely rare and a delicacy around these parts!" Pouring it into several bamboo glass', she passed them around as they all got comfy next to their husbands, Yasaka sat between Venelana and Yoruichi as she started the projector.

"Cheers!" They all said in unison as the projector played several of the pictures that were taken earlier, as well as some pictures of their children were thrown in. After an hour or so, it was unanimously decided that it was time for bed as Yasaka was the first to head to her room for the night. Followed by Titus and Venelana after a friendly match of whose son was cuter between Titus and Naruto.

"The Gremory's huh?" Naruto and Yoruichi said aloud as they both reached their room on the second floor. Changing into a pair of orange athletic shorts leaving his shirt off, he joined Yoruichi outside on the balcony, overlooking the small lake that was in front of the villa. Seeing the moons reflection in the lake eventually riled up bad memories, as Naruto had started staring at it. Noticing this, Yoruichi came up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso as he was sitting on the railing.

"I wonder how everyone's doing." It was one thing that wouldn't change for a long time. Always wondering how everyone was doing back home. It's been twelve years since they somehow appeared in this dimension. Twelve years since Naruto was summoned by some strange old man in a kaleidoscope looking world. Though he was thankful that Yoruichi was with him at the time, he was walking with her through the streets of Konoha holding her hand before he just suddenly disappeared, her along with him.

"I'm sure Sasuke is keeping everything under control. I have faith in him that he can lead the alliance, especially with Shikamaru with him." Naruto spoke up as he relished in the feeling of Yoruichi on his back with her arms around his chest. "I bring peace to one world, yet, I guess my mission isn't over yet."

Feeling his wife smile as she leaned into his back, he stared at the moon's reflection. "I'll be here with you, just like last time. Kurama and Matatabi, along with Byakko will be here with you. Arashi-kun, our child, I'm sure he'd love to help his awesome and strong Tou-san. We all love you Naruto."

"I know love, I know. Though I'm glad I was still able to summon Byakko and the toads. I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't be with her and the toads." Giving a small laugh as he thought of another reason, he spoke. "Though their _Fire Sake_ is pretty dam amazing as well." Both let out a small laugh at that. Settling into the silence once again, they just relished the feeling of each other.

Sending out a burst of his chakra, he smiled as he felt Byakko coming up next to them, as well as Kurama and Matatabi keeping Arashi company as he slept. "You know, if you really want to go back, I'm sure Ma and Pa can summon you back." Looking back, Yoruichi smiled as she watched Byakko come out on the balcony, dropping her henge of the small little cub, into the full grown White Tiger she was. Even though she wasn't anywhere near as large as the boss summons, she packed the same amount of power as the two elder toads.

Despite their rough start, as Byakko wanted to keep Naru all to herself, Yoruichi eventually won Byakko over enough to let her into his life. "I'm sure they can, but I'm also pretty sure Naruto want's to see if he can change this world. With what, the several different groups this world has, the humans of this world have somewhat peace, but the supernatural, as they call it in this world."

Walking from out behind Naruto, she jumped on the railing and took a seat beside her husband as she continued talking. "The different Gods, Youkai, Monsters, Devils, Demons, Hollow beings, and Angels. Their all about conflict, and it's slowly killing this world." As Yoruichi was talking, Byakko had laid on the floor down behind Naruto, seemingly protecting his back like she had all his life.

"I just don't want to see this worlds 'World Tree' go down another path. I can already feel that Mother Nature has been driven mad not only from the humans, but from the supernatural beings of this world. Being a Sage, I can't find myself letting the energy that runs the eco-system, the energy that started everything become more defiled. All the hate thats in this world, it's changing the natural energy bit by bit. The hate is nothing compared to the Elemental Nations, but, if I leave it alone any longer, I don't want to even think about it." Showing a small smile, Naruto continued. "I'm sure the Nations can go on without me. I'm sure of it. I'm needed here, the Elemental Nations has Sasuke, he can be their protector in my stead."

Bringing his had up towards the moon, he closed his hand. "This world needs to change, I can feel that something big is going to happen in the near future. I want to see what happens before I reveal myself to the supernatural of this world."

"What about Arashi, he was born with one of those Sacred Gears. While I'm not going to let anyone even go near my son without one of us near him, I still worry about him. It's bad enough that little group want us to join them, but we also have a few dragons mad at us." It was true, when they were summoned to this world by Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, he or she suddenly got mad that Naruto wouldn't help it get rid of Great Red. Pushing Naruto and Yoruichi out of the dimensional gap and into the human world, she had let the Khaos Brigade know where they were. Ever since they continuously sent people to attack and coerce them to help it.

"I won't let anything happen to my son. Neither will Kurama, Matatabi and Byakko. Nothing is going to happen to our son." Naruto said with a reassuring smile as he held his hand forwards, letting the palm face the sky. Focusing his chakra, and gathering the natural energy around his hand, it was less than a tenth of a second before his _**Tsūtenshō**_ came into existence.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, he decided to change subject. "Though, the real thing I'm worried about is teaching students again." Sweat-dropping at the fact that the man who was basically a human _god_ was afraid of teaching teenagers, Yoruichi and Byakko let out a small laugh as silence overtook them again.

"Come on love, let's get some rest for tomorrow. It's a big day, and hopefully we'll be in Kouh by the end of it." Yoruichi said as she hopped down from the railing and walked into their room.

"Yeah." With that, he joined her as they curled up next to each other on their bed. Byakko using her chakra to become the same exact size she was when she first met her Naru. With that, she jumped right next to his head on the pillow, as Yoruichi fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

 **oXo**

It was the end of the day. The tour had ended a few hours ago and now Naruto and his family were waiting at the train station. After a long day of rushing to see the last few amazing things Kyoto had to offer, only to relax when Rias and Akeno had told him there was a field trip to Kyoto coming up for the second years, meaning he'd get the chance to see it all again.

"Anyway, Naruto, Yoruichi. If I remember correctly, you said you will be searching for a house correct?" Titus asked as he was going through his bags, all the items, exotic Sake and souvenirs he had bought were stored in several bags beside him. On Millicas's back was a small backpack with several things he had bought to give to his mother and father.

Seeing that Yoruichi was talking with Venelana like they were old friends and Arashi was talking with Millicas about something that seemed to have them both really excited, Naruto smiled. "Ah yeah, we'll be living in Kouh for the foreseeable future. Kouh Academy had the best statistics of any college in Japan currently. I figure only the best education for my son." Finishing with a smile as he helped Titus sort everything out.

"I see, well then." Seemingly finding what he was looking for in one of the many suitcases, he handed a small piece of paper to Naruto. "Once you arrive in Kouh, head to this address." As Naruto was looking over the small piece of paper, Titus had picked up all the two large suitcases and spoke again. "It's been a fun time Naruto, Yoruichi, Arashi-kun. Some of my family live in Kouh, so maybe we can get together and have some Sake."

Smiling at that thought, Naruto shook his head as he looked over at his wife and Venelana. "I'm sure if you brought your wife, Yoruichi would appreciate it, seems those two really hit it off." All through out the day, as they were being taken everywhere by Yasaka, Yoruichi and Venelana seemed to be stuck together like glue. It was almost like they reverted back to their teenage years.

"Haha! That they did. It's been a while for both of us." He said as they both walked towards their respective wives, Millicas and Arashi following them. "Well I had a really good time with your family Naruto." He said before he reached out for another handshake.

Grasping his hand in a firm shake, a true smile appeared on his face as they said their goodbyes. "We'll see you around Kouh then!" As Naruto watched them walk away, he sighed. Turning around, he looked at Yoruichi who was going through her phone number. _No doubt, Grayfia and Venelana both are in there now along with Yasaka._

With a visible sigh, he let out a chuckle. "Alright, are we good to go?" He asked, seeing them shake their heads, they all turned around and started walking towards the park. "Haha, Arashi. Calm down son, I know it's been a few days, don't want to rush it now." He said seeing that his son was practically jumping in joy at what they were about to do.

"You know it'll take more than that to calm your son down." Yoruichi teased as she walked beside Arashi who was standing in the middle of his parents. Reaching her hand down, she ruffled his hair.

"Just because he takes after me, doesn't mean I can't try." Naruto pouted as they reached a small park area. Placing all their bags down, Naruto channeled chakra to the tip of his finger before seemingly tracing _Kanji_ in the air before him.

"That is still awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Arashi said, as he watched his father do what he does best. It was what he was learning to do after all, of course he had to work on his Calligraphy even more, but he'd get to his fathers level eventually. _No, I'll get even better than Tou-san!_

Smiling at her son as Naruto sealed all their bags into a small scroll, she looked up towards the sun. "It's around 3 o'clock now, if we start now, we can make it to Kouh within the next few hours." Sending the subtle challenge to her family, she smirked as she saw the reactions. Naruto smiled as he shook his head, while Arashi's eyes burned at the chance to race against his mother, who is hailed as the _Goddess of Flash_.

"Your So On, Kaa-san!" Arashi pointed towards her with a grin that reminded her of Kurama and Naruto.

"Alright, go ahead and start stretching Arashi-kun, your mother will accept the challenge!" She said as she walked over to her husband, who was checking to see if he had everything. Putting her arms around his neck, she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. Returning it and wrapping his arms around her waist, he smiled into it as he leaned into her.

They were both still healthy and young. Hell ever since the war, after Naruto had gotten Old Man Rikudo's chakra, he basically became immortal. Sharing a little of it to his loving wife wasn't a problem especially when she basically demanded that she have some as well. _If your going to live for thousand's of years, you can bet your pretty little ass I'm staying with you!_ Smiling at the fact that his wife loved him enough to stay with him for however long he was going to live for.

Sharing the chakra with her was the easy part, actually everything about it was easy. Already being around Naruto's chakra for a while, even having some mingling in her chakra system during the war, helped let the Rikudo chakra seep into her life, making her a pseudo Uzumaki.

Arashi, finally noticing his parents kissing, decided to mess with them. _Hehe, this'll get'em!_ Reaching into his pocket a pulling put a small sealing tag, which Naruto caught as he opened an eye to check on his son, he channeled chakra through it. A small puff of smoke later and a large bottle of water appeared. Quietly and quickly, lacing his finger with a thin layer of wind chakra, he sliced the top off.

Smirking at what his son was doing, he decided to play it cool. Though Yoruichi was having none of it. "You remember what I said Arashi-kun?"

Sweating a little from being caught, he quickly drank the water. "Wh-what? I was just thirsty was all! Hahaha?" Turning around in her husbands arms, letting them rest on her toned, yet soft stomach, she smiled at her son.

"You know, if you hadn't of used chakra, I might've not caught it. Your still too early to prank us sweetie." With a small laugh Naruto let go of Yoruichi.

"All right, everyone ready?" Seeing them nod, he spoke again. "Alright! First one to Kouh's train station gets a nights worth of free ramen!" As soon as those words left his lips, both Yoruichi and Arashi vanished from his sight. Turning around, he smiled as he saw Arashi trying his hardest to keep up with his wife as they ran through the trees.

Looking directly up to the sky, he spoke to himself. "Well, looks like things are going to get interesting now. A whole Academy being ran by a High Class devil. Arashi has a crush on a Nine-Tailed Fox and is best friends with one of the Maou's sons. ...Tou-san, Kaa-san. Are you proud of what I've become? Rikudo-jiji, Sasuke. Am I making the right choice in deciding to help bring peace to his world, or should I just let things go on as they already are?" Shaking his head, he kicked off the ground, leaping into the sky before seemingly standing on thin air.

"Well, I'm sure if I stray off my path, I have friends who will help me." With his hand on his stomach, he closed his eyes and calmed his mind. Taking in the natural energy of this world, he opened his eyes. Cross and bar shaped pupils greeted this world for the first time. And for the first time in several era's, Mother Nature opened her eyes, not with anger and malice, but with confusion and hope.

"I wonder how my students will act?" Was his last thought before he disappeared from above Kyoto.

* * *

 **Next Chapter, School Starts! Meet the Students!**

 _I'll be updating this one along with it's prequel, **Maelstrom, the Eccentric Sage.** Remember, this is only one possible sequel. For right now, I'm keeping his powers a secret, as well as Arashi's (modeled after Bolt, just changed his name) Sacred Gear. What? He was born in the DxD World, so I figured, why the hell not? The story will mainly be around Naruto, though Yoruichi and Arashi will still take a big part in it. I have a few more ideas for Naruto after the war in another world, 1 in particular for bleach, and possibly fairy tail._

 _Anyway, expect another update soon, before it takes a while._

 _On another note, I hope you have a nice day!_

 _P.S. Flames will be used for cooking MEAT to provide me with energy to write moar stories._


End file.
